


Mine and Mine Alone

by PurrV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Sex Toys, masterbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: Thunderclash has a dirty secret...





	Mine and Mine Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this because of that Thunderclash yandere prompt on Tumblr

They called him the greatest Autobot who ever lived.

The pinnacle of perfection.

A mech worthy of the title Prime.

Merciful. Modest. Inspirational. Heroic. Kind. Every word that described him was praise itself. Loved by all. Admired by all. Wanted by all. They would fight for him, die for him, kill for him if he so commanded it.

The Autobot’s were proud to fight alongside him.

The Decepticons considered it an honour to die by his hand.

Even the Matrix, holy relic of the Primes, clung to his body it loved him so.

In the entire history of the Autobot Decepticon war, there was no greater mech than the glorious and beloved Thunderclash.

Perfect.

Wonderful.

Heroic.

Thunderclash.

If only they knew.

If only they saw what was under that mask he constantly wore. What was hidden behind that charming smile. The terrible dark secret that he guarded so well because none bothered to look for it, a secret that nobody would believe existed. His immortal heroic image hid his dark and twisted secret from the cosmos, that even if one were to discover it they would only deny its existence. 

No one would know.

It would be a secret he’d take to the grave.

Within the confides of his private quarters upon the Lost Light, Thunderclash suppressed the urge to cry out as he abused his fully erect spike. He bit down on his thumb, stifling a moan as he rolled around on his large berth. He pulled and tugged at his weeping spike, pressing a finger down upon the oozing slit and groaning in response.

His hot breath clouded up his red optics, his golden cheeks were a bright shade of pink. Every nerve in his body was on fire as his lust and need consumed him. With a growl he clenched his spike hard, both pain and pleasure igniting upon the action. With his free hand he clutched at his sheets, pulling at them until they would rip.

His mind was not where it should be. It was not upon this plane of existence, it was elsewhere, conjuring up a world that only he knew of, a world that was his paradise. A world where the one he desired above all else was his and his alone.

“R-Rodimus...” 

That beautiful frame.

That heavenly face.

A voice filled with passion calling out his name.

Gritting his teeth Thunderclash gasped as he envisioned the golden mech staring up at him with optics filled with devoted love, hands reaching out to him, calling out to him in need and begging to be satisfied. His slender thighs spread open to present him his hungry valve, desperately wanting to be filled.

“Rodimus,” he moaned again, imaging hearing his name being uttered by that sweet voice. “Only you... only you... I only want you...”

He imagined Rodimus caressing his face, kissing him passionately with those perfect lips. Moaning and crying out in pleasure as his large fingers were carefully inserted into his port, widening it, pleasuring him.”

“So... beautiful...”

He imagined Rodimus looking up at him with sincere embarrassment but his blue optics filled with virgin lust, carefully stroking his large spike and suckling away at the weeping slit, praising him between mouthfuls whilst fingering his own valve.

“So... perfect...”

He could see that beautifully crafted face, almost caress it. Those matrix blue eyes. That slender neck... the collar around it.

He tugged even harder at his spike until he saw sparks, his breathing became ragged, his red optics burned into the dark.

He could see the wire bonds wrapped around those perfect limbs. The toys plastered to his body to increase his pleasure and drown him in sin. That body writhing in sexual need, wanting to be satisfied, begging to be satisfied.

“M-mine...”

Golden hands sliding up and down his spike. Passionate optics looking at him as those plump lips wrapped around his weeping member. His throat bulging as he took it all in at once. 

“You’re m-mine...”

His large hands holding onto that perfectly crafted aft as he slammed his spike into that hungry valve over and over again. Toys rammed into his occupied port. Vibrating beads wrapped around a tied up spike. Hands cuffed. Mouth gagged. A slave wanting his master to be satisfied.

“N-no one else... only mine...”

That beautiful body sitting atop of him, riding his spike over and over. Those small golden hands holding his own hands against that flamed decorated body, begging him to touch him all over, his valve clenching his spike.

“I... own... you...only... mine...”

His beautiful face covered in his transfluids. Desperately licking away at his spike. Craving more. Begging for more.

“Mine.”

Gorgeous legs wrapped around him.

“Mine.”

His sweet tongue licking his broad chassis.

“Mine.”

Completely drenched in transfluids, valve and port stuffed to the brim with toys, a writhing mess, calling out to him for more.

“Mine!”

Bound in chains. Begging to be his own personal toy forever. Begging to be his devoted whore. Wanting nothing else but to feed off his transfluids. Wanting nothing else.

“MINE!”

With a final tug and biting down on his own lip, Thunderclash held in a cry as his spike released his pent up transfluids all over his hands and sheets. His body rattled through his overload and those few seconds seemed to last an eternity. The vision of Rodimus, his Rodimus, submitting to him, wanting him, craving him, in those few seconds it felt so real.

But the vision was gone.

He was now back in reality. Rodimus wasn’t there. It was just him in a dark room with his hands and sheets stained in his own shame.


End file.
